


Reminiscing about 6 years ago

by ilikejungles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikejungles/pseuds/ilikejungles
Summary: Some stupid things I wrote





	Reminiscing about 6 years ago

As I lay on my back, one leg up looking up at the sky as it rained down with orange and yellow leaves.  
The blue sky fading to a warm orange, as the Sun set. I've ever only had scenes and backdrops like these when I was 18, in Arcadia Bay.  
When I would attend Blackwell Academy, take selfies, many selfies. Skip school for and with my best friend, Chole Price.  
When I would have tea with, Kate Marsh, and argue with Victoria Chase. The people I remember the most, and I don't see them any more.  
Kate has well become a famous children's book writer. Victoria has also moved on into the fashion business, she was prepared for Photography but after she graduated model agency after model agency went after her.

Look at where I've come, I'm 24, 6 years ago I was the hippie who wore sneakers, jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a hoodie.  
Guess that hippie has brought back Polaroid photos.   
Oh, how rude of me, I'm Max, Maxine Caulfield. I'm now a well known photographer, I'm known more than in a photography class, I'm known more than in a museum, I'm known worldwide.  
And for what? Being a hippie that took incredible photos with an outdated Polaroid camera.  
How the world can change in a blink of an eye.

Chloe Price, my best friend, the rebel in my life, the prick in my ass, my only partner in crime and partner in time.  
I haven't heard from her since I went on to be a photographer, I offered for her to join me, but she refused saying she wanted to go on her own way too.  
I miss her voice, I miss her bluntness, I miss her rebellious nature, I miss the stupid fun we had together, I miss the smell of weed on her, God. I miss her.  
Every waking moment I think I see a blue haired, tattoed girl with a blue beanie and a singlet.  
But of course I'll be pulled back to reality by people wanting a photograph with me.

I lie where I am on the grass still looking up as my chest rises up and falls slowly.  
The colours are breathtaking. The cold wind blew, I shivered slightly and sat up.  
The golden Sun setting into the blue and infinite horizon of the Ocean.  
The orange, yellow and pink sky, as the leaves fell as if they were meant to be in a single spot.  
I take out my camera and take a picture, not caring to adjust my body. Like how I used to take photos.   
In the moment.

I lean back using my elbow to support me, I lay there once again as cars pass by.  
I hear murmuring, but I ignore it. I put two fingers to my mouth and suck in the air.  
I miss her so much I act like her.  
I stand up and take off my black jacket, using two fingers I sling my jacket over my shoulder and walk in the opposite directions of the cars.

As I walk, i hear the crunching of dry leaves and my shoes dragging across grass.  
I hear the waves crashing onto the shore.   
My phone buzzed, but again I ignore it and continue walking on.  
Soon I reach the lighthouse, this brings me back once again.  
The time I spent here with Chloe, rush back into my head.

I walk up the hill toward the lighthouse.  
The path is still as littered with twigs and leaves as I remembered.  
The light circling still endlessly.  
I make my way up and stand still as the wind caresses my face and body.

I close my eyes as I let the smell of the sea enter my lungs.  
I've missed this place. I stand there as I hear the waves crashing into the shore again.  
It's calming, almost hypnotizing.  
Suddenly, a sharp smell enters my lungs.

It's familiar, I've smelt it many times before.  
I take in another wiff before I recognise it.  
Weed.  
It open my eyes only to be greeted by the back of a tall girl.  
Short lilac hair, a black hoodie, ripped jeans and a roll of weed in between her fingers.  
It reminded me of Chloe, and how she would smoke it everyday until the point where I got used to the smell.

I looked around and realised that she looked amazing with the beach and sunset as backdrop.  
I slowly take out my camera, and line up my shot.  
She took the roll to her mouth and back down as her mouth spewed out smoke.  
I take a photo at that instance, I knew she heard it but I didn't care, it was too good to let it be.

She turned around slowly with a questioning face, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open.  
When she looked me in the eyes, her face loosened up but her jaw dropped.  
I thought she was a fan until she dropped her cigerette and walked to me.  
I knew something was off, she teared up and walked to me.  
She cupped my cheeks with both of her warm hands.  
I didn't know who it was until.  
Two words, three syllables.   
"Super Max."  
I knew who it was and I quickly embraced her.  
Chloe Price.


End file.
